Maldición
by Misaki Madness
Summary: [AU] El mundo de los vampiros, un mundo en donde te castigan hasta por amar. Un lugar de sentimientos ocultos, y horribles verdades escondidas detrás de una cara bonita. Aquí no puedes guiarte por las apariencias, ni las actitudes, entonces…, sólo te queda arriesgarte. Y tú, ¿qué decides, Oikawa; vivir muriendo, o morir viviendo?


**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu no es mío, claro. Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.

 ** _Advertencia:_** AU: Universo alterno.

* * *

 **Maldición.**

* * *

Pertenezco a un mundo oscuro, negro; donde no puedes atreverte a confiar en las personas, si no quieres recibir un cuchillo en la espalda, literal muchas veces. Un mundo donde se está prohibido la interacción más allá de la necesaria y donde todos buscan escalar por sobre los otros. Pertenezco a un lugar distinto al de todos los demás, al de todos los humanos, mucho más siniestro y cruel, sin piedad con los débiles. El mundo de los vampiros, en donde el amor, es castigado con la muerte.

* * *

Es jueves por la mañana, y las ventanas están empañadas por el frío de la temporada. Siento la cara helada y me hundo más en la cama buscando calor y protección. Bajo mis mantas es como si no pasara nada; ni frío, ni malas cosas, ni problemas, ni palabras. Es como si todo se detuviera un momento y estuviera en mi lugar de paz, mi muralla personal.

El calor de a poco va entrando de nuevo en mi cuerpo y ya no siento la punta de la nariz como un hielo. Es temprano, lo sé, porque aún no ha sonado el despertador y la casa se escucha tranquila. Es una paz que se me permite disfrutar temporalmente, y agradezco en silencio que los gritos no lleguen a mis oídos por ahora.

Me quedo pensando en la nada que invade mi cuerpo; como si estuviera ido, perdido en el tiempo. Me sorprende la nula capacidad de sentir por la que he pasado últimamente, es como si simplemente el blanco estuviera en todos lados. No puedo sentir ni pena ni alegría, ni ningún otro sentimiento. Estoy en un trance en donde nada podría importarme. Y una parte de mí, odiaba sentir esto.

Unas pisadas suenan en el piso de abajo seguidos de un estruendo que me hizo saltar, sé lo que significa; el día ha comenzado. Y eso es una mierda.

* * *

Tomo un nuevo sorbo de mi café y entro en el aula de Química, es una clase que me agrada, y es por lo que me gusta que sea jueves. Las paredes están repletas de elementos químicos y símbolos de compuestos, yo mismo había ayudado con algunos. También hay un diario mural con el horario del curso correspondiente a cada día y con noticias de actualidad sobre diferentes científicos. Todo se contrasta con las viejas y gastadas mesas cafés que llenan la sala.

Me siento en mi puesto predispuesto de todo el año y escucho como mis compañeros hablan idioteces como de la modelo más bonita, o quien será el próximo jugador estrella. No es algo que me interese, y supongo que esa es una de las razones del por qué no tengo amigos verdaderos, bueno, salvo por Iwaizumi.

Dejo mi vaso-termo del que está saliendo humo caliente sobre la mesa, y saco _Misery_ de la mochila. Me dejo embargar por la fantasía del terror de King perdiéndome en un mundo nuevo y coloco los audífonos en los oídos con la música a todo dar para no tener que escuchar nada más.

El tiempo pasa volando y en nada suena la campana indicando que es el momento de entrar a clases. Algunos suspiran derrotados y se sientan en sus respectivos lugares; es el momento en que el profesor entra a la sala con más ánimo que el de costumbre y sabemos que algo nuevo ha pasado. Nos pregunta cómo estamos y cuenta sobre que su gato se ha mejorado de su pata atropellada. _Que no nos interesa, jodeeeer._ Luego pasa la asistencia; Bokuto se ha saltado las clases, otra vez. Cuando termina, sale del aula y todos se quedan mirando preguntándose del porque de su salida repentina; _éxodo_ , pienso mientras hago dibujitos en mi cuaderno. A los pocos minutos entra de nuevo y se queda mirándonos con una sonrisa pepsodent cualquiera.

—Tenemos un nuevo integrante de esta familia —y el bullicio comienza. Hace una seña para que el nuevo entre y todos se quedan expectantes. _Que no sea ni un rarito, por favor_. Se sienten los pasos de él al pasar por la puerta y ni levantó la vista—. Niños —esa es la cosa con este profesor, nunca es capaz de decirnos jóvenes, no ve que ya hemos crecido—, este es su nuevo compañero; Tobio Kageyama.

Y es el momento de levantar la vista. Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo y el tiempo se detiene; me quedo fijo, mirando directamente a los ojos cafés de ese chico y una sensación extraña me recorre el cuerpo. Es casi como una revelación, porque me recuerda a aquel niño y el corazón se me apura en el pecho. El profesor dice algo con sus gruesos labios resecos y Kageyama se encamina hacia mí con su sonrisa siniestra. En ese momento las palabras del profesor llegan a mí; «Kageyama, siéntate en el puesto libre junto a Oikawa». Ah, sí, hay un puesto libre luego de que mi compañero Akaashi se suicidara hace dos meses.

Kageyama deja su mochila llena de chapas de bandas que no conozco y se sienta, nervioso. Se le nota porque no para de mover las piernas, es un tick que hasta yo mismo había hecho algunas veces.

La clase pasa, y vemos el nuevo contenido sobre Química orgánica. Se me hace bastante fácil y ayudo a mis compañeros con algunos de los problemas recibiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento, mientras yo les doy una de vuelta muy bien fingida. Me siento el mentiroso del planeta, hasta podría ganar un premio por eso.

Sin darme cuenta (y es que pierdo bastante la noción del tiempo), la clase ha terminado. Salgo del aula despidiéndome de unos cuantos y entro en el pasillo, el bullicio de todos golpea en mis oídos y puteo internamente. Camino unos pasos y diviso a Iwaizumi caminando a mi encuentro, es un buen amigo y me permito sonreír realmente.

—¡Iwa-chan! —Gritó, y rió con más ganas al ver su cara de molestia—. ¿Qué tal ha ido tu clase de historia?

—Bien —suspira. Iwaizumi es todo un humanista, yo soy lo contrario; todo un científico. Sujeta mejor la banda de su bolso y me mira con sus ojos que intimidan—. ¿Vamos a la cafería?

—Moo, eres todo un glotón, Iwa-chan. Deberías mantener la línea —y mi risa explota. Siempre me ha gustado molestarlo, siento una pequeña satisfacción al ver su rostro tenso de la furia.

—Ya no quiero ni una mierda —dice. Se encamina en dirección contraria a la cafetería y yo lo tiro de la manga sin poder controlarme aún.

La cafetería está repleta, así que sólo me termino pidiendo un café e Iwaizumi un jugo de manzana. Nos sentamos a conversar de trivialidades haciendo hora hasta la clase de lenguaje, cuando hace la pregunta del millón.

—¿Cómo…han ido las cosas en casa? —preguntó en susurro, sabe cuándo es un tema delicado. Y mi cuerpo, se tensa en respuesta.

—Lo normal, ya sabes —y tomo un sorbo a mi café.

—¿Qué tanto? — _que listo._

—Mamá está en el hospital, papá ha vuelto a hacerlo. Deberías haberlo visto, la casa estaba más desordenada que de costumbre. ¡Hasta se han echado la tele! —respondo. Iwaizumi me mira serio, sé lo que está pensando, y yo le sonrío de vuelta; triste.

—Eso no es normal, Oikawa.

Yo no le respondo y nos quedamos en silencio. Quedo recordando ese día; cuando llegue a casa me había sobresaltado al ver el desbarajuste que cubría toda la habitación y como el olor a sangre estaba todavía presente. Me quede plantado en la entrada unos minutos sin saber qué hacer, sentía la sensación amarga de la bilis en la garganta y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. No quería llorar, y fue mi momento de reaccionar cuando sentía pasos subiendo las escaleras. Subí corriendo a mi cuarto y me encerré con llave esperando que esta fuera una noche tranquila, para mí por lo menos.

Papá llego sobre las cuatro de la mañana con una víctima nueva. Al parecer era un niño del vecindario, o eso pude ver cuando tuve que limpiar su cadáver la mañana siguiente.

—Oikawa. ¡Hey, Oikawa! —Reacciono al ver que Iwaizumi está moviendo su mano derecha con efusividad frente a mi cara. Me doy cuenta de que me había quedado como idiota mirando la nada durante 20 minutos. Son lapsos en que me pierdo en mi interior, y me asusto al darme cuenta de que son más seguidos—. Te he estado hablando desde hace un rato y no me has hecho el menor caso. ¿Estás bien, hombre?

—Sí. Lo siento, ando más distraído que de costumbre, no pasa nada. Estoy bien —¿lo estoy? Estar bien son palabras muy grandes hoy en día, y yo no he estado bien desde hace años. En realidad me preguntó si alguna vez lo he estado.

Iwaizumi no se convence; es listo. Yo le saco la lengua de forma amistosa y su expresión se relaja un poco. Nos ponemos a hacer los deberes, o eso intentamos, en cada oportunidad que tengo molesto a Iwaizumi distrayéndonos a ambos. No soy bueno concentrándome, está dicho.

La semana pasa tranquila, sin ningún contratiempo, lo que se me hace extraño, pero lo dejo pasar pensando que las cosas se han calmado por un momento. _Que idiota._

Los días han dado la vuelta completa y nos encontramos en el día jueves nuevamente. Estoy más animado y no me doy cuenta de la razón hasta que veo a Kageyama entrando por la puerta. Me pongo nervioso de inmediato y fijo la vista en mi libro haciendo creer como si estuviera concentrado en el.

—Hola, Oikawa —dice una voz a mi lado. Es varonil. Doy vuelta mi cara encontrándome con mi compañero de puesto quien me mira con una sonrisa plantada en su atractivo rostro.

—Hey, ¿qué tal? —pregunto, y me pego una bofetada interna por ser tan idiota.

—Bien, ansioso porque comience la clase. En este curso puedo aprender mejor, en los otros iba más adelantado y era aburrido.

—¿Ibas en otra clase antes? —la duda me carcome. Sé que he escuchado de un Kageyama en otras ocasiones, pero menor que yo. Espero que no sea él, porque de ser así, sería una verdadera lástima.

—Sí, voy dos cursos más atrás. Me han adelantado.

Me parece extraño, no puede haber tantas coincidencias y me pregunto si efectivamente será él. Si lo fuera, tendría esa marca en la muñeca…

La clase empieza así que damos por terminada nuestra conversación. Me quedo en silencio toda la clase, pensando en las posibilidades. Pongo más atención de la necesaria en él, cualquiera se podría haber dado cuenta, pero no importa porque primero quiero saciar mi curiosidad. Dicen que soy una persona muy curiosa.

Suena la campana y todos salen apresurados gritando por el pasillo. Yo me quedo unos minutos ahí sentado, cuando Kageyama me habla nuevamente de pronto:

—Nos vemos, Oikawa —y mueve su mano izquierda dejándome ver una pequeña luna en su muñeca. El tiempo se me congela y cuando reacciono ya estoy solo en el aula. Me digo que solo es una coincidencia pero algo dentro de mí me dice que estoy equivocado.

Kageyama es un vampiro, al igual que yo.

 _Maldita sea._

* * *

Apenas al dar un paso en casa sé que ha pasado algo; el lugar está pulcro y siento el olor a canela en el aire. Corriendo entro en la cocina encontrándome con la figura de mi madre sentada en una silla de mimbre, me detengo en seco y mi cuerpo se congela.

—Hola, hijo —dice y me sonríe con esa cara que antes sentía tan cálida, pero ahora, siento asco al solo escucharla.

No le respondo y me dirijo a mi habitación con ella pisándome los talones. Cierro la puerta antes de que pueda decir algo más y me echo sobre la cama. La penumbra de la habitación me recibe e inspiro hondo, solo para darme cuenta de que hay un extraño olor en el aire.

—Huele como…, si hubiera entrado alguien —y me levanto de un golpe. Es cuando recién me percato que la cortina está un poco corrida y unas cosas de la mesa de noche están movidas. Me detengo a analizar cada detalle, y cuando fijo mi visto sobre el escritorio me doy cuenta de que hay un pequeño sobre blanco con mi nombre encima.

Las letras «Oikawa» están en cursiva y finamente escritas. Me invaden los nervios al solo pensar que alguien ajeno ha entrado y recorrido mi habitación. Con los dedos temblando tomo el sobre y lo huelo, encontrando un olor particular, después lo abro con más prisa de la necesaria encontrándome con dos pequeñas líneas:

« _Oikawa, tenemos que vernos, te espero en la estación a las 11 de la noche._

 _PD: Siento haber entrado a tu habitación._ »

No dice nada más; ni un nombre, ni una firma, pero me quedo con la vaga idea de saber quién la escribió. Aún así pienso que es una estupidez ir; podría ser una trampa o algo parecido, y la verdad no me agrada la idea de tener que enfrentarme a alguien. Ya lo he pasado antes.

Me tiro nuevamente sobre la cama, pensando en la carta y en la muñeca de Kageyama. Sin dudarlo tiene la misma marca en la muñeca que aquel niño de años atrás, la misma marca que tengo yo en mi mano izquierda…

Siento la garganta rasposa, y como salivo más de lo normal, justo al momento que siento mis colmillos crecer; tengo hambre. Gruño en mi interior de solo pensarlo y le doy un golpe a la pared. No me agrada esta sensación, no me agrada la idea de tener que alimentarme de los humanos. _Pero no te queda otra opción._ Intento controlarme, pero el deseo crece dentro de mí con rapidez, nublando mi mente.

Para cuando el reloj marca las 11, salgo de casa, pero en vez de ir por el camino que debería; hacía la estación, me dirijo al lado contrario. Camino lentamente mientras la escarcha comienza a cubrir mi abrigo y mis pisadas van dejando rastro sobre la tierra. Empieza a verse mi destino —el puente a las afueras de la ciudad—, y ralentizo mi caminar. Veo a una persona caminar por la orilla, desorientada, y sé que es mi momento.

Es hora de comer.

* * *

Llego a casa agotado, mi mente me juega una mala pasada y repita una y otra vez la cara de terror de mi víctima antes de que le clave los colmillos. Aún siento el sabor metálico de su sangre en mi boca; caliente y espesa, y me dan ganas de vomitar.

 _Esto es un error_. Muchas veces he escuchado de parte de los humanos que quizás se les haría todo más fácil si fueran vampiros, todos los respetarían y un sin fin de mierda más, pero se equivocan; es lo peor que te puede pasar. Es una puta maldición.

Aprieto las manos con fuerza volviéndoseme los nudillos blancos, y un calor incontrolable me recorre por el cuerpo; subiéndome por el pecho, la garganta, hasta mi rostro. La desesperación se apodera de mí y antes de darme cuenta estoy golpeando las paredes con ímpetu, una y otra vez, sin detenerme, y veo como un líquido carmesí cubre mis nudillos corriendo por mis dedos.

 _¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí?_

Una nube negra cubre mi mente y todo se apaga. Cuando despierto noto que la habitación está completamente desordenada; los muebles están quebrados, la ropa tirada, los cuadros y fotografías rotas. Hay vidrios tirados por todos lados y veo como mis manos están envueltas en sangre.

Una extraña calma me invade y me siento cansado, los parpados me pesan y en lo único que puedo pensar es que, a pesar de todo el bullicio que parece que provoqué, nadie vino a mi encuentro.

 _En verdad, estoy solo._

Y los ojos se me cierran de poco.

Cuando despierto, la casa está envuelta en un lúgubre silencio siendo interrumpido por el sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre los tejados. No me levanto de la cama, deseo quedarme todo el día en cama y ojalá, sin pensar en nada. Y eso es lo que hago. Me quedo tirado bajo las mantas mientras escucho la lluvia y el tic tac del reloj del piso de abajo resonar por toda la casa. Al parecer no hay nadie, y a mí no podría interesarme menos.

A lo largo del día mi celular vibra un centenar de veces pero ni siquiera me intereso en mirarlo, estoy demasiado agotado. Para cuando siento el cuerpo entumecido por estar en la misma posición durante horas, muevo las mantas y me levanto, siento el cuerpo horriblemente pesado y me quedo sentado unos minutos tratando de darme fuerzas. Empiezo a ordenar el desastre de la habitación, cortándome más de una vez por los vidrios que están desparramados por el piso.

 _Estás loco, Oikawa._

Al terminar, me tiro de nuevo sobre la cama y ahí me quedo por todo el fin de semana. Mi celular no para de vibrar ningún día y me doy cuenta de que no quiero ver a nadie, así que decido no ir a clases todavía. Pasa el Lunes, Martes y Miércoles, pero cuando es Jueves me doy cuenta de que una pequeña parte de mí quiere ir, ir y ver a Kageyama nuevamente para descubrir todas las preguntas internas que me he estado haciendo.

Con una fuerza que no es mía hago lo que no he hecho en días; salir de casa. Una sensación confusa me embarga el pecho y me digo que quizás es una estupidez el ir, que todo lo que estoy pensando es un simple error y no vale la pena. Pero aún así ya es tarde, estoy entrando por la puerta y mis compañeros me miran confundidos.

Antes de lo previsto, la clase empieza, aunque, Kageyama no ha llegado. _Tranquilo, seguro viene tarde._ Pero los minutos avanzan y ni rastro de él. Me pregunto qué es lo que me tiene tan intranquilo siendo que no debería importarme tanto al haberlo conocido hace nada.

" _Lo conoces de hace años y lo sabes bien, Oikawa"._

Un escalofrío me invade y por primera vez en mi vida siento que estoy en el lugar equivocado, hay algo que me dice que me levante y camine, camine hasta encontrar lo que estoy buscando. Y creo que tengo razón; estoy cansado de tener que ser como todos quieren, y por primera vez, quiero hacer lo que se me dé la gana.

Así que en mitad de la clase me levanto haciendo que mi silla chille por el roce, quedándoseme todos mirando sorprendidos y, sin decir una palabra, salgo del aula. Me recorro una sensación de seguridad y sé cuál es el lugar al que debo ir, al lugar en donde se responderán todas mis dudas; la casa de niñez de Kageyama Tobio.

* * *

La mansión se impone sobre mí con su aire gótico y me siento más pequeño en mi lugar de lo que soy. Se nota el pasar de los años por el descuido de la pintura en las paredes y el jardín repleto de desperdicios.

Un escalofrío me hace tiritar y me digo que al parecer fue una mala idea venir. Pero aún con ganas de querer irme, me acerco y atravieso el jardín con decisión hasta quedar frente a la puerta dándole ligeros golpes con la mano izquierda. Espero, y la ansiedad en mi cuerpo me hace temblar. Transcurren varios minutos, y cuando pensé que ya nadie saldría y que parecía un idiota tocando la puerta de una casa donde ya no vivía nadie; la puerta se abrió.

—Sabía que vendrías, Oikawa —dice Kageyama frente a mí, sonriéndome de una manera que no pude interpretar.

* * *

—¿Tú fuiste quien entro a mi habitación? —Pregunto con la voz temblando, y carraspeo antes de seguir—. ¿ _Qué_ eres, Kageyama? —hago énfasis y él lo nota, formándose una irónica sonrisa en su rostro. Es como si lo supera todo, y eso me molesta.

—Soy lo mismo que tú, Oikawa —se relame los labios con una fascinación extraña—. Un vampiro.

La palabra dicha de su boca suena con un significado diferente, más real, y cae sobre mí el verdadero peso de lo que soy. Me siento encarcelado y el aire no me llega a los pulmones, me sofoco. Intento controlarme con varias bocanadas de aire y Kageyama me ayuda dándome un vaso de agua.

—¿Tú eres…? —Pregunto, porque la duda me ha estado dando vueltas hace mucho.

—Sí, yo soy el niño con quien jugabas hace años. Tuve que irme por mucho tiempo, porque tu padre no nos quería juntos.

Nunca entendí la razón de la decisión de mi padre al alejarme de él. Éramos los mejores amigos de pequeños y sentía un profundo amor por él, pero cuando se enteró de nuestra amistad se enfureció y gritó mil cosas de las que no recuerdo por el paso de los años. A decir verdad mi memoria está bastante dañada sobre cosas que estén involucradas en los primeros años de mi vida, son pocas las situaciones que puedo recordar con nitidez.

—Oikawa, tu padre asesinó a los míos.

Y ahí estaba, uno de los pequeños bloques que cubrían mi memoria. Fue como si me hubieran quitado una venda de los ojos y pude recordar con gran claridad ese traumático suceso que vi en mi vida. Puedo recordar la cara desfigurada de mi padre y sus colmillos filudos brillantes en la noche, como también la cara de terror de los padres de Kageyama y luego, su sangre desparramada por el piso. Las manchas cubriendo la estancia, el olor a putrefacción en el aire, y la risa histérica de mi padre. No soporto el recuerdo, y me tapo con las manos los oídos al momento en que cierro mis ojos. Mi garganta arde y escucho un grito desgarrador a lo lejos, más tarde me doy cuenta de que la persona que grita soy yo, intentando alejar lo más posible de mi mente ese suceso. Pero la desmembración de los cuerpos da vueltas por mi mente y sólo veo el escenario una y otra vez.

Cuando creo que me quedare sin voz, unas manos cálidas cubren las mías acariciándolas, y detengo mi grito en seco, quedando con la respiración agitada.

—¡Oikawa, cálmate! —grita alguien. _Kageyama._

Poco a poco voy abriendo los ojos y me doy cuenta de que el cuerpo lo tenía dolorosamente contraído. Al frente mío, muy cerca, se encuentra la cara de Kageyama analizando la mía, esperando a que reaccione, pero me quedo ahí quieto observando su rostro. Veo como sus cejas están contraídas en una mueca de preocupación con su mirada fija en mí y me pierdo unos minutos en el mundo de sus ojos, su nariz está delineada perfectamente y llego con la vista hasta su boca que se encuentra ligeramente abierta. Está respirando de manera profunda y lo único que puedo hacer es recordar la primera vez que estuvimos así de cerca, cuando éramos unos niños y estábamos descubriendo el mundo; el día de nuestro primer beso.

Sin querer, y queriendo realmente, me acerco con cuidado a Kageyama y éste me mira sorprendido. Mi respiración se agita y siento como el corazón se desboca en mi pecho. No sé lo que estoy haciendo, pero no me arrepiento. Cuando estamos a punto de rozar los labios yo titubeo, y corro unos milímetros la cara, por la vergüenza oculto mi cara en su cuello, aunque no es una buena idea; siento la sangre correr por sus venas y el deseo crece como olas en mí. Mis colmillos crecen, y paso a rozar su cuello con parsimonia logrando que Kageyama se sobresalte de inmediato.

El deseo me ciega, y sólo pienso en clavarle los colmillos y chupar su sangre hasta saciarme. Pero me contengo, aunque no lo suficiente; en un momento de intrepidez, saco mi lengua y la paso lentamente por su cuello, erizándoseme los vellos. Kageyama se queda quieto y su respiración se detiene con fuerza, lo siento tiritar al pillarlo desprevenido, y pasa una mano por mi cintura, atrayéndome. Una sensación extraña se localiza en mi bajo vientre y me quedo ahí, oliendo su aroma que despierta mis sentidos.

 _¿Qué mierda he hecho?_

* * *

Es tarde cuando llego a casa, nos quedamos conversando con Kageyama de lo que ha pasado en nuestra vida hasta ahora, y perdiéndonos en el tiempo al recordar todas las cosas que hacíamos de pequeños. Siento como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, y seguimos siendo los mismos niños de antes. Me siento en paz, en calma pero no paro de pensar en cuantas cosas más estaré bloqueado.

Me quedo pensando en lo que ha pasado esta tarde y no me doy cuenta del ruido que hay en casa hasta que doy un paso en ella. Los gritos inundan el lugar y los estruendos de las cosas al romperse hacen que me sobresalte. Entro corriendo, y veo a papá pegándole a mamá como si fuera a matarla, sin dudarlo, me tiro sobre él intentando frenar su acción. Lo tomo del cuello para separarla de ella y le doy un golpe en las costillas, logrando que se encoja un poco por el dolor, pero de inmediato se endereza y da media vuelta quedando frente a mi; nunca me había parecido tan grande. Sin haberlo previsto, me da un golpe en la mejilla dejándome aturdido, y luego siento un impacto en el estómago, me deja sin aire. Caigo al suelo cuando siento un golpe en la cabeza y comienza a patearme en el suelo sin descanso. Puedo escuchar a mamá gritar por sobre el ruido diciendo que me suelte, y, antes de perder la conciencia, un estallido irrumpe la sala cesando el alboroto. Papá deja de golpearme y cae al suelo junto a mí en un sonido seco, es cuando me doy cuenta de que mamá quebró un jarrón sobre su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. Como puedo me levanto sintiendo el cuerpo adolorido y ardiendo en partes, mi mente no procesa bien y lo único que se me ocurre hacer es abrir la puerta y salir de ahí.

Camino por las calles sabiendo lo peligroso que es salir solo —además de herido—, a esta hora. En el momento que me doy cuenta de que estoy dando vueltas en círculos, me dirijo al lugar donde me siento más seguro por ahora. Llego nuevamente a la mansión, y toco la puerta con los nudillos rotos. Kageyama no tarde en abrirme, como si supiera que soy yo, pero se sorprende al verme en ese estado.

—¡¿Qué diablos te ha pasado?! —exclama. Estoy seguro de que debo verme horrible, ya siento el ojo derecho hinchado y como me escuecen las heridas en distintas partes del cuerpo.

El moreno me hace entrar y trae corriendo un maletín de primeros auxilios perfectamente organizado. Me cura las heridas con delicadeza y su rostro no se relaja en ningún segundo. Me siento mal dentro de mí, porque estoy abusando de su ayuda y aún así no soy capaz de decirle lo que ha pasado en casa. Me siento inútil, y completamente frustrado.

—Lo siento, Kageyama —susurro. Él me mira severo y sigue curando una herida en mi ceja.

—¿Vas a contarme que ha pasado?

—Mi padre. Si quizás yo solo…, hubiera sido un poco más fuerte, tal vez…podría haberlo matado —hago una pausa—. Lo odio, ¿sabes? Es la persona más repugnante de este mundo, me da asco pensar que soy hijo de una escoria como él, que no piensa en nada ni en nadie. Cuando era pequeño y decía algo que me parecía mal, me molía en golpes. Creo que por eso…, soy así, si tan solo no hubiera tenido que aprender a fingir tan bien, ahora podría reconocer quien soy y que es lo que estoy mintiendo. Podría darme cuenta de lo que siento, y no sería tan jodidamente infeliz. Ni me conozco a mí mismo, Kageyama. Lo odio tanto, y a mí también —sin darme cuenta las lágrimas están corriendo por mis mejillas, sin detenerse, como un río que viaja sin parar—. Soy una persona horrible.

Kageyama sólo se me queda mirando unos segundos, y no es hasta que termina de curarme cuando habla.

—No creo que seas alguien horrible, Oikawa —pronuncia—. Sólo creo que simplemente estás perdido, porque tu padre no ha sabido cumplir su rol y te ha jodido tanto que no te das cuenta de lo maravilloso que puedes ser. Hoy cuando hemos conversado, me he dado cuenta de que sigues siendo el mismo niño que conocí años atrás, y esa persona no es horrible. Creo que necesitas a alguien que te aprecie y te quiera como tú eres… —se detiene un segundo—, y yo quiero ser esa persona.

Sin previo aviso, me besa. Es intenso y rápido; mueve sus labios con efusividad sobre los míos, como si estuviera desesperado, y yo le respondo, embriagado por su olor. Nos devoramos la boca el uno al otro, y yo paso una mano por su cuello mientras él toma mi cintura. El corazón se me acelera con rapidez y de un momento a otro siento sus colmillos mordiendo mi labio inferior, gimo y el comienza a chuparlo. Me siento extasiado, y nos seguimos besando hasta perder el sentido del tiempo, hasta cansarnos.

—Nunca he dejado de quererte, Oikawa.

Ah, sí, recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños él y yo estábamos enamorados, y solíamos darnos topones de labios cuando no había nadie. Hasta que papá nos encontró, y la tragedia vino. Es una sentimiento que siempre tuve guardado en el fondo de mi, para que nadie, ni si quiera él, pudiera tocarlo.

 _Yo también te quiero, Kageyama._

* * *

Pasan las semanas, y las cosas siguen su curso normal. La situación en casa se ha calmado por el momento y se me permite disfrutar de un tiempo de falsa calma. _No debes bajar la guardia._

Con Kageyama nos seguimos viendo todos los días; hemos comenzado a salir, por supuesto de forma clandestina y sin que nadie se entere, de ser así, ambos acabaríamos muertos. Pero es excitante sentir la adrenalina entre nosotros algunas veces, hace la relación un poco más _dinámica._

Voy caminando por el pasillo cuando mi celular vibra en mi bolsillo.

«¿Nos vemos esta noche? Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Besos»—Kageyama.

Rio al pensar en cómo ha hecho florecer mi vida a poco con pequeños detalles. Como la vez que lleno su habitación de pétalos de rosas luego de que yo obtuviera una buena calificación. O la vez en que las cosas en casa se complicaron en casa y me permitió dormir pegado a él escuchando la lluvia de esa noche. Con detalles hacía cambiar mi mundo, y me sentía increíble.

—Oikawa —una voz me saca de mi burbuja personal. Es Iwaizumi—, debemos hablar.

—Eh, ¿de qué, Iwa-chan? —pregunto. Sé de lo que está hablando, pero prefiero no involucrarlo en nada de esto. Por su bien, y por el mío.

—Me has estado evitando durante semanas, imbécil —siempre directo al punto.

—No es así, Iwa-chan. Sólo he estado ocupado con los exámenes, ¿acaso me echas de menos? —estoy diciendo disparates, pero es la única forma para sacarme Iwaizumi de encima. Él me mira con mala cara y va a abrir su boca cuando suena la campana—. ¡Es hora de entrar a clases! Nos vemos más tarde, Iwa-chan.

Y salgo corriendo en dirección a mi aula. Escucho su voz gritando mi nombre desde atrás pero no soy capaz de darme vuelta un segundo.

 _Lo siento, Iwa-chan._

* * *

Nos encontrábamos abrazados con Kageyama viendo una película en la cama de su habitación. Afuera seguía la lluvia y parecía que no iba a dar tregua, menos mal hoy me quedaba en su casa. De pronto sentí como olía mi cuello y pasaba su nariz desde mi barbilla hasta mi clavícula, sabía lo que buscaba. Me di vuelta para quedar frente a él y capture sus labios sin esperar ni un segundo, lo tome de sorpresa y eso me hizo sentir bien. Las cosas fueron subiendo de tono y Kageyama acariciaba mi espalda bajo mi camiseta, mientras nuestras lenguas batallaban por ganar. Comencé a sentir calor y sentía la necesidad de quitarme todo de encima, al parecer mi pareja sentía lo mismo, porque no demoro en quitarse su sudadera. Seguimos en una guerra de besos y las manos pronto comenzaron a recorrer por completo el cuerpo del otro. Empezamos a jadear, y nuestro pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez sin querer controlarse. Pronto nos encontrábamos solo en ropa interior, y mientras Kageyama lengüeteaba mi cuello su mano bajo aún más en mi abdomen; y gemí. Al hacer ese sonido pude sentir como sus colmillos crecían y con mi mano izquierda atraje aún más su boca a mi cuello dándole la luz verde para que me mordiera. No tardo en hacerlo, sus colmillos se clavaron en mí y enseguida comenzó a chupar mi sangre. La vista se me nublo por el placer y su mano no se detenía, llevándome cada vez más al clímax. Al cabo de unos segundos mi interior se libero y un profundo gruñido salió de mi garganta; había tenido mi primer orgasmo. Entre besos y mordidas nos fuimos acercando aún más, y llegado el momento donde fuimos uno solo, con el calor abrasador quemándonos a ambos. Nos entregamos con la respiración agitada y sintiéndonos más vivos que nunca.

Al otro día me fui a casa temprano, para ir a buscar ropa de cambio antes de entrar a clase, y fue la peor equivocación que pude haber cometido. Al entrar en casa una voz masculina me llamó; mi padre. Me dirigí hacia cocina con el corazón en la garganta, esperando que no pudiera olerme. Estaba sentado leyendo el periódico y ni levanto la vista para mirarme.

—¿Dónde has estado anoche? —preguntó. Me pareció extraño porque nunca se había preocupado ninguna vez de mí, y esto, no significaba nada bueno.

—En casa de Iwaizumi —dije, sin dudar.

Se quedo unos minutos en silencio y cuando pensé que en verdad me había creído y me dejaría en paz, cerró el periódico y se acercó a mí. Su mano se levantó fugazmente y me abofeteo con toda su fuerza.

—¡No me mientas en mi casa, desgraciado! ¡Siento el olor de esa mierda en ti!

Al tenerlo tan cerca podía oler su aliento alcohol y por primera vez sentí verdadero miedo. Comencé a temblar y di un paso atrás, él avanzó dos. Retrocedí hasta al llegar a la puerta y la abrí al notar que me tiraría una bandeja de vidrio directo a mi cabeza.

—¡No escapes, maldito desagradecido! ¡Será mejor que te alejes de él! —gritó. Pero por esta vez, yo fui más rápido que él.

Con el corazón desbocado corrí hasta el lugar en el que me sentía más seguro en estos momentos, pero Kageyama no se encontraba en casa, así que estuve que esperarlo todo el día hasta que llegó. Cuando lo divise en la entrada me levante del piso y él me miro desconcertado. No me hizo ninguna pregunta, en esos momentos estaban de más, pero más tarde yo le conté lo que había pasado, diciéndole que no podría volver más a casa.

—No importa, puedes vivir aquí conmigo —y fue lo único que dijo.

Después me indicó que debía ir a descansar porque había sido un día pesado para mí. Yo no me negué, a pesar de no haber hecho mucho me sentía profundamente cansado. Y sentimentalmente me sentía colapsado, cuando creo que voy bien, pasa algo que hace que me dé de bruces contra el suelo, estaba cansado de esta mierda repetitiva. Y me dormí con pensamientos sobre si sería mejor dejar de vivir en este mundo.

En mis sueños estaba en casa, pero nadie de ahí podía verme. Se encontraba mamá llorando en una esquina de la habitación y a los pocos minutos entraba papá con una estaca de metal —una de las únicas formas que pueden dar muerte a un vampiro— en su mano derecha, temblando. Pienso en lo que puede estar a punto de hacer y me pongo ansioso, con el miedo de que haga daño a mamá y no quiero verlo, pero por alguna razón no puedo cubrir mis ojos.

« _Lo siento, querida_ »—susurra, y le clava la estaca en el pecho. Mamá grita y su cuerpo arde en llamas, su cuerpo se consume en cuestión de segundos y después sólo quedan cenizas.

Comienzo a gritar desesperadamente y unos brazos me remecen haciéndome despertar.

—Oikawa, ¿estás bien? Estabas teniendo una pesadilla —pregunta Kageyama con la preocupación pintada en su rostro.

No soy capaz de responder, porque sé que esto no es sólo un sueño.

* * *

Nos encontramos a las afueras de mi casa y tiemblo de los nervios, Kageyama toma mi mano para darme fuerzas y yo le finjo una sonrisa. Nos adentramos en casa y se escucha un silencio extraño, aún así empiezo a buscar a alguien por toda la casa mientras el moreno se queda en la entrada vigilando. Cuando camino por el pasillo hacia la pieza de mis padres, el olor a carbonización me llega a las fosas nasales y el pánico se apodera de mí. Me quedo congelado a mitad del pasillo y al parecer Kageyama también lo ha sentido porque llega a mi lado.

—Será mejor ir a ver —dice.

Abro la puerta con la mano transpirada y con el miedo de encontrarme una horrible escena frente a mis ojos. La puerta termina de abrirse y no me equivoco; las cenizas aún dan vuelta por la habitación y papá está con la estaca a un lado de él.

Una rabia me invade por completo al pensar que este hombre ha matado a mamá. Una capa roja invade mi visión y me tiro sobre él forcejeando. Le grito que es un maldito, que es un asesino de mierda y no merece vivir, que me deje en paz, y lo que más me impresiona es que él no pone resistencia. No es hasta cuando ve a Kageyama cuando se pone como un loco.

—¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! —grita, y se lleva las manos al pelo arrancándoselo. Luego transforma sus manos en puños y lanza un golpe contra mí, soy capaz de verlo así que lo esquivo con rapidez, me mira sorprendido—. ¡Debes alejarte de él, Oikawa! —sisea—. ¡Es por tu bien!

—¡Tú nunca has querido mi bien, imbécil, siempre has buscado lo mejor para ti! Maldito pedazo de mierda —esta vez el golpe no lo veo venir, me deja con la vista nublada unos segundos, y ligeramente aturdido. De inmediato siento como empieza a palpitar la zona y se me comienza a hinchar.

—¡Entiéndelo! —Sigue, y toma mi cara moreteada entre sus grandes manos—. Oikawa, él es, un mitad vampiro.

Un balde de agua fría me es tirado encima, y las palabras dichas por mi padre resuenan en mi mente. _Oikawa, él es, un mitad vampiro._

Un mitad vampiro, un ser con un progenitor humano y otro vampiro. Es realmente difícil que sobrevivan por lo que los que viven son extremadamente fuertes. Y lo que me hace estremecerme es que, la única forma en que se pueden alimentar…, es bebiendo la sangre de un vampiro puro. Las veces que Kageyama ha bebido mi sangre llegan a mi mente y me hace sentir enfermo.

No…, papá debe estar equivocado, Kageyama no me mentiría de esa manera. No puede ser así, ¡no puede!

De repente, Kageyama reacciona, jadea y su cara se desfigura; sus ojos se desorbitan y la boca se le abre hasta más no poder, entonces, grita. El rugido nos sorprende a ambos, y lo quedamos mirando mientras éste mira hacia el techo con las manos en las mejillas.

—¡Cállate, maldito! —Grita Kageyama, y se tira sobre mi padre. Le da un golpe en el rostro, y luego otro, y otro, sin parar y por un momento pienso que este no es el Kageyama que yo conozco.

Un destello ilumina la habitación y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que Kageyama tiene el trozo de metal entre sus manos, con el que quiere matar a mi padre. Me lanzó sobre él y le quito el arma de la mano de un tirón, mientras me queda mirando como si se encontrara perdido. Mi padre, inconsciente en el piso.

—Perdóname, Oikawa —ruega, y los hipidos inundan la habitación—. Lo siento, no quería mentirte.

—Tranquilo, está bien. Aquí termina todo —digo. Me acerco a él con el trozo de metal en las manos y lo beso en los labios, un toque delicado intentando expresarle que lo quiero. Paso una mano por su cabello y siento a su cuerpo estremecerse con el llanto.

Me quedo unos segundos quietos, grabando este momento junto a él antes de que todo acabe. Luego, con la mano tiritando, elevo el trozo de metal y, lo clavo en el pecho de mi padre, logrando que se haga cenizas en cuestión de instantes.

Kageyama abre los ojos sorprendidos y me mira asustado.

—Pensé que tú… —comienza, pero no puede terminar la frase.

—Está bien. Este es el fin —susurro. La tomo de la mano y lo ayudo a levantarse, cuando está a mi altura me abraza intentando pegarme a él y yo acaricio sus omoplatos buscando tranquilizarlo.

—Te quiero, Oikawa.

—Lo sé —y es la verdad. A pesar de todo, le creo, sólo a él.

 _Siempre juntos, Kageyama. Te querré hasta el fin de los tiempos._

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _Dedicado a Nitta Rawr por su cumpleaños número XX._

 _Nitta, ¡muy feliz cumpleaños! (again). Espero que esto te guste (ya leo tu mensaje diciéndome "ridículaaaa") aunque ha decir verdad puede estar un poco extraño, peeero, te explicaré unas cosillas en cuanto lo leas. Que sepas que te quiero un montón y te envío mil abrazos (no me explayo mucho aquí porque te lo he dicho por whatsapp). Ya nos veremos, prontito por ahí._

 _Pd: Siento los horrores ortográficos, pero como bien sabes, son más de las 7 de la mañana y no he dormido naaada. Ahora sí me voy a dormir._


End file.
